The present invention relates to athletic practice equipment and, more particularly, to a striking or kickboard apparatus for practicing punching and kicking without the assistance of an additional person nor repeated intervention by the participant to restore the apparatus. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Free-standing exercise devices for training in martial arts, boxing, and the like have been the subject of earlier patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,184, issued Jun. 7, 1988 to Edward D. Tobin, discloses a portable, free-standing kicking practice apparatus. The apparatus is a pivotable, spring biased member including a self-restoring, impact receiving member extending in a cantilevered fashion. The impact receiving member has a padded sleeve thereabout. The device incorporates a height adjustment mechanism to accommodate the kicking height of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,630, issued May 5, 1987 to Michael J. Dignard et al., discloses a martial arts striking apparatus including a striking board mountable at different heights and at different angles.
Another patents deemed of interest includes U.S. Pat. No. 925,342, issued Jun. 15, 1909 to Scott W. Johnson, who discloses a punching bag. Johnson identifies the use of a base plate with a plurality of openings adapted for receiving securing elements for retaining the apparatus against a floor or other suitable supporting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,193, issued Feb. 13, 1979 to David P. Felber et al., discloses a kick training aid for karate including a mounting base for bolting the aid to the ground.
Other patents deemed of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,724, issued Sep. 10, 1991 to Manuel F. Sotomayer, discloses a punching device for boxers; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,941, issued Apr. 4, 1989 to Tim McCorry, who discloses an adjustable target holder for martial arts training. The punching device disclosed by Sotomayer includes two outwardly extending, oppositely situated impact receiving members which allow one more two persons to simultaneously practice boxing techniques. McCorry provides a different dimension to kicking and boxing exercise devices.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.